


Once Bitten

by TheGreenMeridian



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Biting, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Pain Kink, Topson, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian
Summary: Edward blushed. He had always preferred encounters with men who were inclined towards roughness, found an undeniable pleasure in the sting of penetration without adequate preparation or the cruel grip of fingertips leaving bruises on his hips. To hear it stated so openly was a shock.For Terror Bingo
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted in a while, so here’s a kinky little bingo fill for the Edward Little square on my card

He blamed his lack of action on fatigue addling his mind, exacerbated by the stress of the Captain’s sickness and his growing concerns about the likelihood of survival. Were he feeling more himself, he would have simply turned around and returned to his room, perhaps letting his mind linger on the images the sounds produced but ultimately shaking his head clear of them and attempting to sleep. Instead, with his reactions dulled, it had taken a few seconds longer for his mind to process the situation, and by the time the realisation of what he was hearing and how shameful it was to remain in place had hit him, he was unable to move at all.

From behind the thin curtain providing Jopson with some semblance of privacy, there was a rhythmic rustle of fabric accompanied by heavy breathing and the occasional sharp inhale. They were sounds with which Edward was familiar, having heard them often in the depths of night when he was of a rank requiring him to share quarters. He too had produced such sounds; all men did from time to time, it was an inescapable fact of life. Still, to have it confirmed so starkly that Jopson, sweet and innocent Jopson, was just as likely to seek relief as the rest of them was jarring. To think of that boyish face pinched with pleasure, those delicate hands engaged in such sinful behaviour... Edward could scarcely believe his ears. And yet, it was irrefutable. His dear friend and the best of men was committing the sin of onanism, and Edward was standing and listening, with only a thin strip of fabric separating them.

Edward had known the expedition would be a long one. There were places in London a man of his tastes could go to find company, and he had availed himself of them in the weeks preceding their departure. By sating his desires when he had the opportunity and employing his natural seriousness and tendency towards self denial, he had never found it difficult to prevent his eye from straying to men aboard the ships on which he had served, and he had not doubted his resolve for this expedition. That was, however, until he laid eyes upon the Captain’s steward. Jopson was beautiful, dangerously so, with striking eyes that had Edward’s heart pounding in his chest each time they were directed at him. Had Jopson been steward to the officers, Edward surely would have been found out the first time the lad helped him dress. Even a man of Edward’s control could not possibly refrain from becoming obviously aroused under such circumstances. He struggled enough to watch Jopson’s graceful pouring of the Allsopp’s, were he to feel Jopson’s fingers at his throat while adjusting his collar he would likely send the poor man running from the room in horror from sight of his prick sitting stiff and heavy between his legs. It was a wonder his attraction had not been revealed in the course of their friendship, so enamoured was he with all that was Jopson.

Behind the curtain, Jopson stifled a groan and Edward shivered. He wondered what Jopson imagined while stroking himself, if perhaps he too had desires not fit for society. Would Jopson imagine being touched by another man? Would he wish to be taken, or would he want the dominant role? The fullness in Edward’s britches grew as he imagined pulling aside the curtain, sinking to his knees before Jopson and letting Jopson use his mouth for his own pleasure. If Jopson demanded it of him, he would bend over and present his rear for Jopson to use as he pleased. Would even beg for it, hoping beyond hope that Jopson would take the offered liberty and push into him with little more to ease the way than Edward’s own saliva, still glistening on Jopson’s prick.

Edward swallowed and pressed a hand to himself, hoping to ease the sheer ache of his desire. Damn Crozier for his illness, damn him for putting Edward in the position of needing to speak to Jopson at such a late hour on such an empty ship. Edward reached for the curtain, stopping short of actually grasping it and watched his hand tremble in the air, merely an inch between him and destruction. Years of secretive encounters with nameless men, satisfying though they had been, seemed to evaporate, leaving him as virginal and desperate as he had been the first time he had strayed into St James’ Park. Only one night previous he had brought himself to completion, with his face in his pillow and his fingers as deep as the angle would allow as he imagined Jopson driving into him. Now, listening to Jopson’s pursuit of pleasure, he felt as though he had never once touched himself nor been touched by others. The icy air in the hallway made no difference to the fever prickling his skin, sweat pooling on his lower back. Jopson mumbled something, two syllables barely audible, slurred beyond recognition just enough that in Edward’s state he could hear his own name on those full lips. He shifted his weight, and the floor creaked, clearly too loud to be the product of the ice. Behind the curtain, all noise stopped.

“H-hello? Is someone there?” Jopson called out.

Edward’s head was spinning, fear clenching in his stomach and making his mouth dry. “Yes. Yes, it’s me, Jopson. Lieutenant Little.”

Silence hung heavy for a moment or two, before the hurried sounds of a man righting his clothing came from Jopson’s cabin.

“Oh. Apologies, sir, I was... did you require me?” Jopson coughed, and took a deep breath. “Come in, sir. How may I help you?”

When Edward drew back the curtain, the unmistakable smell of male arousal hit his nostrils. Jopson’s hands were arranged neatly in his lap, barely covering his obvious cockstand and likely smelling even more sweetly of musk and sweat than the hastily turned down sheets. A delicate blush graced his finely boned cheeks, and despite the surprisingly tidy state of his hair and clothing, he looked very much like what he was: a man caught in the act by a superior officer and torn between embarrassment and the need to complete his original activity. Those mesmerising eyes met Edward’s own, causing him to stand a little straighter as though under inspection from the Captain himself. He stood in the at ease position, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders square. It didn’t occur to him until Jopson’s eyes trailed down his body and widened as they reached his groin that his own state of arousal was equally evident to Jopson’s own.

“Oh. You’re... Lieutenant Little, I swear I won’t breathe a word of this to the Captain, and I’ll never speak of it again if I’m incorrect in my assumption, but are you perhaps... is this because of me, sir?”

Edward could only nod curtly, feeling shame and horror pinching at his throat and beginning to suffocate him. Jopson rose to his feet, the small room forcing them close together and allowing Edward to breathe in his scent, rose water and soap mingling with the musk of arousal still clinging to him.

“I am so sorry, Jopson,” Edward whispered.

Gently, Jopson took his hand and brought it up to his lips, his warm breath like a brand on Edward’s knuckles. “I would prefer you call me Thomas, sir. If you would prefer it also.”

“Thomas,” Edward replied dumbly.

A sweet smile appeared on Thomas’ lips, and he pressed them to each of Edward’s knuckles in turn. “I’ve seen you, how you look at me, sir. When you think I can’t see you. And when we talk, you seem so... I had so hoped I wasn’t seeing what I wanted to see.”

“Please, Thomas, if this is a trick, I couldn’t bear it. I’ll admit to being a sodomite, I’ll come with you to Fitzjames for punishment, but please don’t tease me so cruelly.”

“Not a trick, sir,” Thomas said and he moved closer still, releasing Edward’s hand to slide his arms around Edward’s waist. “Never that.”

Edward had only seconds to realise what was happening before Thomas’ lips met his own. Kissing had not featured prominently in Edward’s life. Names were never shared, lips rarely met, and tenderness was non-existent. The soft press of Thomas’ lips against his own was a pleasure the likes of which he had never known, erotic in its chasteness and all the sweeter for how surely Thomas’ arms held him. It was as though a dam broke within him, tears welled in his eyes as he kissed back, shy and unsure of himself and ever grateful for the way Thomas took control and eased his lips apart to seek his tongue. His own arms hung uselessly at his sides until instinct took over and he gingerly wrapped them around Thomas’ body. The man’s lean, lithe form felt solid, a necessary reminder that he was experiencing this moment in reality and not in some horrible tormenting dream that would leave him alone and cold when he awoke.

Thomas’ tongue retreated from his mouth, lingering against his top lip. “The Captain will sleep through ‘til morning, I am certain of it. I don’t wish to presume but... I would gladly follow you to your cabin, should you wish, sir.”

“No... no, we should go separately. Wait for five minutes, then come,” Edward said, disentangling himself from Thomas’ arms. 

Thomas nodded, his eyes bright and full of promise. With a quick glance up and down the corridor, Edward left the room and walked as fast as the swollen prick in his trousers would allow. He could hardly breathe, the thrill of what was to come warring with the guilt he felt for indulging in this ugly appetite aboard ship, and with a man technically under his command no less. Also present was the fear that Thomas would come to his senses and leave Edward alone with his desires, made all the harder to bear now he had tasted of Thomas’ lips and been allowed to call him by his Christian name. The tightness in his chest only worsened when the door opened to admit the object of his passion, and the turmoil must have been written on his face for when he looked up to meet Thomas’ eye, Thomas frowned and came to sit beside him on the bunk.

“Forgive me for asking, sir, but... are you certain this is what you want?” Thomas asked gently. “I shan’t hold it against you if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Call me Edward, for God’s sake,” he said, wincing at the honorific.

“Edward. I’ve called you that in my thoughts, it seems strange saying it aloud. If... if you are still concerned that this is all some horrible trick to catch you-“

“No, no, it’s not that. Thomas, I have never... not aboard ship, and certainly not with a subordinate. Nor... with a friend.” Edward gave in to the impulse to brush the stray lock of hair from Thomas’ forehead as he had so often seen the man do himself. Though not as soft as it likely was at the beginning of their voyage, it was still a joy to finally touch. Beneath his fingertips, Thomas’ forehead was warm and smooth, a hint of how the rest of him would feel. “And we are friends, aren’t we Thomas? I shouldn’t wish to lose something that has come to mean so much to me.”

“Impossible, Edward. I promise you.”

The next kiss came with a sigh, though Edward could not be certain which of them made it. Thomas’ hand came up to cradle his face as the other slid through the hair at the nape of his neck and held him in place as Thomas’ tongue entered his mouth once more, toying with his own and leading him through a slow and subtle dance. He could feel arousal returning rapidly to his body, pulsing through him and setting his blood ablaze.

“Tom, please,” Edward said between kisses, “It’s been so long, I... I wish for you to take me.”

Whether from the proposition or the nickname, Thomas moaned and tightened his grip on Edward’s hair. Nimble fingers pulled away Edward’s cravat and began working his collar open, making short work of the buttons and allowing Thomas to dip his head and suck a kiss to Edward’s throat.

“Would you let me undress you, Edward? You don’t know how I’ve dreamed of seeing you bare,” he gasped into Edward’s skin.

Edward had only ever removed enough clothing as was necessary for the act, and even then it was not so much removed as it was repositioned. The thought of allowing another to see him, especially someone as pretty as Thomas, was daunting, though any trepidation was quickly overpowered by the need to give Tom whatever he desired. He grunted his assent and steadied his breathing as he was pulled to his feet. With utmost reverence, Thomas undressed him with all the swift expertise one would expect from a man who had made a career in dressing and undressing men of rank, and he was soon standing with nothing between his skin and the cool air. With Thomas still clothed, it was an uncomfortable experience, made worse by the way Thomas sat on the bunk and let his eyes rove hungrily over Edward’s nudity.

“God, but you are beautiful, Edward,” Thomas whispered. “Moreso even than I’d imagined you to be.”

It aroused him, to be viewed like this. To stand for appraisal as though he had been created new for the pure purpose of Thomas’ delight. 

“Will you undress too, Thomas?” 

Thomas smiled lazily at him and began removing his clothing piece by piece as though he had all the time in the world. Each new patch of skin revealed cried out to be touched, and it was only with great effort that Edward kept his hands by his side, unwilling to take such a liberty without permission. Thomas was magnificent, lithe and long limbed, a pleasing dusting of dark fur covering his porcelain skin. When his underthings were finally removed and his elegant prick revealed, Edward was certain that he would never wish to lay with another man again. None could possibly compare.

Stepping forward, Thomas pulled him into an embrace. Their pricks pushed against each other most teasingly, and the soft hair on Thomas’ chest tickled Edward’s nipples and sent a shudder through him that had nothing whatsoever to do with the chill he was beginning to feel.

“You are wonderful, Thomas,” he rasped, gingerly taking Thomas’ cheek in his hand.

Thomas smiled at him and leaned into the touch. “Come to bed, Edward.”

To have Thomas lay atop him was a joy the likes of which Edward had never known. They kissed again, lasting only a moment or two before Thomas moved to nip lightly at his chest, all the while pressing his weight into Edward’s by now aching prick. Perfect white teeth closed carefully on his nipple without warning, and it was only years of practice that allowed him to stay quiet, releasing only a soft groan as Thomas suckled and teased at it.

“Oh Christ, please,” he got out, holding Thomas’ head in place. “More. More, harder, anything.”

Thomas obeyed, biting almost to the point it became unbearable, only to release him and return to gentle sucks and soothing swipes of his tongue. Never had Edward felt such intense pleasure, the thrill of pain sending quivers through his body and leaving him desperate for Thomas to abuse him further.

“If you still wish for me to take you, we’ll need something with which to ease the way,” Thomas said, letting his breath wash over Edward’s aching nipple. “Do you perhaps have some oil?”

“Yes... yes, in the cabinet by the bed, I have some lanolin grease.”

Thinking that Thomas was leaning over him to open the drawer, he was not expecting it when Thomas bit down on the nipple that had yet to be stimulated, sucking it between his teeth and fastening them around it almost cruelly. Edward heard the cry of pain and pleasure catch in his throat as he writhed uselessly under Thomas’ weight. Just as the agony was becoming enough to make him beg for mercy, Thomas released him and looked down at his face with a cheeky grin.

“Lieutenant Little, I do believe you enjoy pain.”

Edward blushed. He had always preferred encounters with men who were inclined towards roughness, found an undeniable pleasure in the sting of penetration without adequate preparation or the cruel grip of fingertips leaving bruises on his hips. To hear it stated so openly was a shock.

“I... Thomas, it’s not-“

“Let me please you, Edward. In whatever form that may take.”

The look of affection on Thomas’ face was so sincere, Edward knew he could trust that his desires would not be mocked nor seen as disturbed.

“I like pain,” he whispered. “I don’t know why, but I do. When you bit me, it was like nothing else.”

Thomas kissed him lightly on the cheek, so at odds with the topic of discussion. “Then bite you I shall. And scratch, and slap, and anything else you may desire. Now, turn over and let me see you.”

Obediently, Edward let himself be rolled to his stomach, pulling up his knees and dropping his shoulders to the bed in the ultimate pose of sublimation. He could feel Thomas settling behind him, drawing a deep and shuddering breath as he took in the sight of Edward so ready to be used.

“Such a fine bottom,” Thomas said, pressing a kiss to one cheek. “Perhaps given more space and privacy, I could take a birch to it. It’d look so pretty, covered in marks.”

Edward shuddered, Thomas’ low voice as arousing as the words he spoke and the images they produced. He felt tense all over, waiting for the strike of a hand to fall, and was rewarded instead by Thomas biting into the meat of him. Had he not thought to push his face into his pillow he would have woken even Erebus with his howling. The pain of it rippled through his already sensitive body, making his still-aching nipples tingle in sympathy and his balls begin to feel unbearably swollen. Thomas moved to his other cheek, the sudden rush of blood to the first bite mingled with the fresh pain of the second and for a moment, Edward was convinced he could spend completely untouched if only Thomas would bite just a little harder.

“Yes?” Thomas asked, the smile evident in his voice. “Do you like this?”

“Oh lord, Thomas... please, put it in, I can’t wait a moment longer,” Edward sobbed into the pillow. 

It was agonising. He felt already fucked, as though he was empty and gaping, left unsatisfied and aching to be filled anew. Thomas dropped a kiss to the base of his spine, and scraped his fingers over the fresh bite marks decorating Edward’s rump. Again he whined, pushing his buttocks back in a demand for more, almost weeping with relief as he heard the lid of the grease being unscrewed.

“Shh, be patient, my love. Let me get you ready,” Thomas said, carefully massaging some grease into Edward’s entrance.

“No... no, just bugger me like this.”

“You do not wish for me to work you open?”

He shook his head, before it occurred to him that Thomas would not be able to see. “I want to feel you fully. Please?”

“Edward Little, you will be the death of me.”

The blunt head of Thomas’ pressed to his entrance, and he pushed back eagerly as Thomas teased him by dragging it back and forth. Without a word of warning, he lined up and drove forward, sinking almost half of himself into Edward’s body in one go and causing him to cry out in exquisite pain.

“Oh... oh Edward... mmm, so tight around me. Please, say you can take more of me,” Thomas ground out. 

Completely lacking in patience and the ability to speak, Edward forced his body back and impaled himself on the rest of Thomas’ cock. It was too much, far too much, splitting him open and making him feel unbearably full. He could feel his body clamping down on the intrusion, his muscles burning and stinging at having been forced to stretch so viciously. The bite marks on his buttocks stung too as they collided with the firm plane of Thomas’ hips, his nipples rubbing raw across the sheets.

“Ah! Oh lord, give me a moment, please, Edward. I’ll not last. You’re so... oh Christ...”

Edward could only whimper and attempt to stay still as Thomas stroked his back, though he was unable to stop himself from bucking when he felt Thomas’ thumb press against his rim where it lay taut against Thomas’ prick. Finally, to his relief, Thomas slowly began to slide out of him, only his head remained motionless within him for a moment before Thomas slammed forward again and knocked the air from his lungs.

“Would you... oh god... would you have me frig you, Edward?” Thomas asked, voice breathy and sinful as he began to fuck him with more vigour. “No... no, I don’t think I shall. I’ll have you reach your crisis like this, untouched, or I shan’t let you reach it at all.”

Even in his most detailed fantasies, Edward had not imagined that Thomas could speak such words or fulfil his desires so perfectly. It was all he could do to stay quiet, sobbing his pleasure into the pillow with each harsh snap of Thomas’ hips. The ache of penetration was beginning to ease, much to his regret, but the blunt scrape of nails down his back and the occasional crack of a hand against his flank more than made up for it. Thomas leaned further over him, tightly gripping his hair and pulling hard, the pain pricking in his scalp and yanking his head free of the pillow so that he was forced to hold back his moans and cries.

“Oh yes, that’s it love. Be good for me, nice and quiet. I would... Christ, I would have you scream for me if I could. Such a fine voice you have, I have wondered- oh!” Thomas’ voice broke then as Edward clamped hard around him, his body completely out of his control. 

With every stroke, Thomas pushed against that spot within him that gave him so much pleasure. He could feel it growing firmer, bigger, providing more and more resistance to Thomas’ by now violent assaults and making his cock jerk and drip beneath him. As if sensing he was close, Thomas let go of his hair to grip his hips, digging his neatly cut nails into him and using the leverage to slam into him harder.

“‘M close, ‘m so close... Tom, please, I need it, please let me,” he begged, near insensible with the overwhelming need to spend.

“Almost, love. Almost, wait for me,” Thomas panted, and Edward felt as though he could cry.

He couldn’t wait! How could he wait, how could he hold it back a moment longer when his balls hung so heavy and his prick felt on the edge of erupting? How could he stand it a moment longer? But stand it he would, because Thomas had demanded it of him and he could not disappoint him. Nothing mattered more than that, nothing could ever matter more than pleasing Thomas and allowing him to use his body and control it however he wished. Regardless of his intentions however, he was rapidly losing the choice as to whether he spent or not. Waves of pleasure rippled from that place within, the ache of it growing and the thing feeling like a cannonball inside him. He knew little of the biology of it but in that moment, he could imagine it was filling with seed, swelling impossibly and about to burst. The merest breeze on his prick could ruin him, even the feel of Thomas’ sac slapping against his own was driving him closer and closer to the point of losing control.

“Now... now, Edward!”

Thomas shoved his face into the pillow, almost choking the breath from his lungs but preventing him from screaming as his body responded to the command. He could feel thick jets of spend shooting from his cock, practically feel his slit being forced open by it. Thomas felt huge inside his channel as he spasmed around his length, muscles clenching and clamping down with force as wave after wave of pleasure and relief rippled through him. Behind him, Tom grunted and thrusted haphazardly into him, throbbing and pulsing his own release into him, filling him up until it trickled out. As Thomas dropped a kiss to his back, his knees finally gave out under him and he collapsed onto the bed, landing in the evidence of his debauchery as Thomas followed him, still hard and twitching within him.

Carefully, Thomas eased off his back, and the shock of cold air to his sorely abused entrance made him shiver. Thomas wiped him clean with something, he had almost wanted to ask him not to, to leave him dripping with Thomas’ spendings, raw and aching, but logically, he knew it could not be so. Already the sheets would be a mess, already he would have to find some way to conceal from Gibson how terribly he had violated the Articles. It was best if he allowed Thomas to limit the damage. Still, he felt a sense of mourning as the cloth was pressed to his rim, taking away his reward for being pleasing to Thomas. What had happened between them could not happen again, and he regretted being unable to keep this piece of Thomas’ affections with him for longer.

“There you are, sir. Does it hurt over much. You’re so swollen... “

Ah. Back to sir. It was over, then. “That’s quite alright, Jopson,” he said weakly. “Do not feel the need to tend to me, I’m sure you require rest.”

“Yes... yes, quite.”

He expected Thomas to stand, to hear him redress. But there was no movement, no sound save Thomas’ breathing.

“Forgive me, sir, but... I had hoped to stay a while longer. I’ll have to return to my quarters to sleep but I must admit, I had looked forward to... to laying with you, after. Would that be acceptable sir? Edward?”

With effort coordinating his limbs, Edward rolled onto his back, conscious of his nudity and the way his stomach was smeared with his own emissions. Thomas looked down at him most tenderly, and gently wiped his stomach clean. 

“Do not think yourself obligated, Thomas. I hold no power over you, when it comes to this.”

“I’m afraid you’re quite mistaken, Edward. You hold a great deal of power over me. You have done for some time, and were our positions aboard ship reversed, you would still hold that power. I... I enjoyed what we did together, very much so in fact, but I would enjoy laying with you now rather more, I should think.”

Lost for words, Edward pulled Thomas into his arms and rested their foreheads together, and Thomas pulled the cast aside blanket over them. Together, then. If this was what Thomas wanted, then he would give it to him gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
